Forum:Top Gear for Burners
Burning Route I've seen this blog in person, I really like the idea. A while ago, Parkster and I had the idea to so a video about paradise in the vein of top Gear. Still, I'd like to help out in places, where i can. If you wanna help help you can. Im looking for new ideas for the blog. All are welcome I really like the blog. I linked to it in the 'Affiliates' section of the sidebar, since it links to us. (BTW, we're Burnopedia not Burnoutpedia.) I'd be happy to help, whatever you need. :I also added links to your reviews and videos on the pages of the vehicles you have reviewed. Oh, and my suggestion for next car to review is the Krieger 616 Arachno Sport. Again, just tell me how I can help. I think you have helped alot! already, thank you for the Affiliation and links. I am looking for reviewers of cars and eventually bikes. I've been thinking of new ideas for the blog such as "Stunt run - How to get the best out of your car" and "Acheivement/Trophy Guides". All other ideas are welcome. btw I know its a small blog but if you want any help from me let me know and ill do my best with what ive got and with my studys of video editing, 2D graphics and 2D animation. :I'd be happy to review cars. But, is there a way for anyone besides you to edit the blog? Yes there is but you'll need a blogger account LeMansRacer 00:18, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I just registered, now what do I do? I shall add you to the authors list by using your email LeMansRacer 00:54, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Do you know it? For something like this, wouldn't be a good idea to get a friend to help make footage? From what I've seen, t your doing this all offline. If your doing this with me or something, you can use the 1st person camera whilst i drive the car to be reviewed or something. My gamertag is Crashbroke23. Also, do you have any other burnout Games? You could do reviews for cars in other burnout games too. well exlonox ive sent an author add to both your emails on your page LeMansRacer 17:29, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :OK Exlonox could you do me a favor and fill in one of these so I can add it to the Authors Widget http://www.playfire.com/a/create_widget LeMansRacer 18:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Here's the tall one: PS3 Trophies; and here's the thin one: PS3 Trophies LeMans, which in-race clock do you use to measure the lap times? Is it only in online races? It is an online race track which I have devised to test each aspect of a car, I shall post an up-to-date image of the track on the blog the current one is incorrect LeMansRacer 23:13, 20 January 2009 (UTC) LeMansRacer 00:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Crashbroke and I had an idea of making something like this. We were talkign about it again last night on Live. It could work. LeMans, could you bring Burning Route over here (using the new blog feature), or are you happy where it is (over at blogspot)? If you want me to but id prefer to leave it at blogspot because wikia confuses me so. If you would like me to put it here then sure I will. LeMansRacer 18:27, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Im gonna be hard at work soon as I have a few big projects for school and alotta videos to put up, So im not gonna make a change from blogspot to wikia but I don't care what you do with the stuff I do. You could take the review and pass it off as your own or nick a couple of my videos just aslong as someone finds them useful as thats what my blog is all about. Helping those who are noobs. If you wanna put a burning route blog up on wikia then feel free, all it is is a simple case of copy and paste. also im getting Burnout for my PC, hopefully someone will do a free camera mod ;). LeMansRacer 18:36, 25 January 2009 (UTC)